dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slime Race
Background The Slime people are a simple race. They are derived of ooze creatures, but they were gifted with intellect. Their kind are rare, and their society is nearly non-existent. The only recorded instances of slimes are lone ones living in the sewers, having evolved from their mindless brothers. Many who meet them would find them simple minded, but much smarter compared to nearly every other ooze. While many scholars debate their origin, many think that wizards have refined the method of making oozes in order to make the slime people. Some slimes have found a way to reproduce without the help of wizards making more of their kind. They do this by exchanging their ooze with one another and holding as much of it within themselves as they can (as a mundane liquid, via their absorption). this process takes a week after absorption to begin forming a new slime, and it will develop in a visible fish-like egg inside the designated "female," although slimes have no gender. Should another race wish to breed with the slime, they can do so by accepting a males sperm and waiting a month after absorption to begin forming the child within. they can always simply eject the sperm or ooze within them to prevent pregnancy Physical Description Slimes typically have a simple humanoid-shaped form. While they do not have limbs in the traditional sense, they may mold their body into a general shape of what they so desire to appear as, but never have more than two functioning arms and two functional legs. Their coloration would vary on their diet, but on creation they can be nearly any color. They are typically made up of enough ooze to be 6 feet tall, when taking a somewhat humanoid form. When not molding themselves to a humanoid form, they could take a blobby shape of their choice, whatever they think comfortable. Within their body would be two eye-like protrusions to give them sight. Society Slimes in society find that while many people find them odd, they have been accepted. They find work as bartenders or alchemists often, due to their physical capabilities with liquids. However, their sturdy body can take more blows than most other races, and they can find work as simple bodyguards or town guard. Slimes accept these places in society happily, and work with an eager attitude. Relations Slimes relation with other races can be varied. Depending on other's former meetups with oozes, slimes could be attacked on sight. However, often after people realize the slime is intelligent, then they may calm and accept them into society. Many slimes tend to be friendly to other races, but the vice-versa may not be true in all situations. Adventurers Slime adventurers find their place in the front line, on a search for adventure, or even a search for how they were made. Slime barbarians absorb blows easily in their gelatinous body, while slime alchemists might mix two powerful potions within themselves to deliver a powerful spray of death. Alignment and religion Many slimes have a simple lifestyle, luring them toward a neutral way of life. However, Many may pursue ways to stop evil, or to further their own goals with evil. Slimes have no traditional religion, but they may worship any gods they so choose. Racial Traits (14 rp) * Ability Scores: (+4 con, -2 int, -2 wis, -2 cha) Slimes have a hardy body, although their minds are weak. (1 rp) * speed: 20 ft. Their body makes their movements slow and steady. (-1 rp) * Type: Aberration (3 rp) ** darkvision 60 feet ** breath, eat, sleep * Size: Medium (0 rp) * Language: Start with common and Chemical Communication (no sound or moves, only between slimes). Those with high ability scores may choose from these languages: Undercommon, aquan, draconic, goblin, orc, terran, aklo. (0 rp) * Mold Shape: Slimes may change their shape to appear as any form they wish with medium size as a full-round action, but they may not change their color in this fashion. This does not give a bonus to disguise, as they remain the same color and material, easily recognized. (0 rp) * Liquid Absorption: A slime may absorb any harmless substance into their body as a full-round action, they must have the required feats or abilities in order to absorb harmful substances such as poisons or a mutagen, failure to possess such feats or abilities will cause them to reject said substances and become nauseated even if they would normally not be able to be affected by such a status effect. They may store up to 5 doses of Alchemical Fluids, Potions or Poisons within them at a time or 2+Con mod gallons worth of mundane liquids. Any liquids not used within 1 Hour + 1 for Each HD will be rendered inert and will become mundane. It still takes the required action to drink potions as well as poisons and alchemical fluids but feats and traits that lower their time also effect this. RP * Fluid Immunities: Slimes are immune to affects that can be considered liquid choice, this includes liquid poisons or alchemical fire but not acids. How ever in order to do so they must have a use of absorption to have it not effect them and may choose to either expunge the harmful substance instantly as an Immediate Action or roll a fortitude save equal to the DC of the effect to instead keep it within them, failure to keep it within them forces them to spend an Immediate action to expunge it out. for effects without DC's are equal to 10+HD of the creature RP * Personal Liquid Control: Liquids within the slime may be chosen to be expunged out as a blast attack, touch poisons, alchemical splash weapons, ointments, or other appropriate fluids will be added to this effect, other effects will be considered useless and just the equivalent of spitting a hose at someone. Slimes may choose to either disperse the liquids onto their outer layer as a move action to cause their natural attacks to apply a single dose of the chosen liquid or to have the liquid go onto anything that touches them. If they wish to use the liquids as a weapon, launching a hose of the liquid as a 15 ft Cone or a 30ft Line as a standard action (reflex save half if damage, negate if poison or potion. DC=10+1/2 hit die+conmod). If they so please a slime may also simply just release their fluids at will as a free action.RP * Internal Adimixture: The Slime may choose to take two effects within them and mesh them into one as a full-round action, they can do this a number of times per day equal to their Con Modifiers, if a slime chooses so they may expend a use of Internal Adimixture to disperse one of their effects upon a willing or helpless subject as a Move Action, feeding it into them. RP * Absorb Matter: A slime does not eat in the same way that other humanoid species eat, in order for a slime to eat they must absorb the nutrients of their food directly into them by completely encompassing it into their system. For small mundane foods and items they may simply do it without an action but for each size category the object rises it becomes more difficult. Objects within the slime get digested slowly, going on for 1 Hour/HD but if said object is living the time rises to 5 Hour/HD of creature. If the slime wishes they may hasten their digestion as a full-round action each round, focusing in to instead cause their body to start doing major damage, causing 2d6 worth of acid damage to the creature within them per round. The creature within them must be bound or helpless and grapple checks count towards this and effects and abilities that deal acid damage stack upon this damage. Digesting creatures in this manner is considered a disintegrate effect. RP * Climb: 20 foot climb speed, +8 climb. (2 rp) * Light blindness: On the first round of being exposed to bright light, blinded. After this, dazzled as long as within the light (-2 rp) * Fluid Vulnerabilities: Slimes are vulnerable to electricity and cold damage (-4 rp) Age, Weight, Height slimes do not age as typical beings, able to live as long as they are able to feed. slimes weigh between 80-150 Lbs. slimes height may vary on the whim of the slime, but are usually around 6 feet tall or under, to a max of 7 feet tall. Racial Feats Absorbing body: Requires 16+ con, character level 5. Gain DR5/slashing as your body absorbs blows with ease. Greater liquid Flow: Requires character level 5. when attacking with Personal Liquid Control, may make a 30 foot cone or a 60 foot line instead of the normal blast range, in addition may use an internal admixture to feed willing or helpless targets within 10 feet. Fluid Growth: Requires character level 10. May absorb 5 gallons of fluid as a full round action to increase size to large for 10 minutes per hit die or until hp is reduced below half. Split Self: Requires Character level 10. as a full round action, split into two small size versions of yourself with half of your current and max hp. You control both, but must split your actions between the two. as a full round, the two may join together if adjacent. If one dies, an 8 hour rest is needed to go back to medium size. Harmful Absorption: The Slime may choose to absorb their choice of a Harmful Poison, Toxins, Mutagens and or Harmful Mundane Liquids, each time this feat is taken they may only choose one. This feat can be taken multiple times. Evolved Digestive System: When concentrating on digesting their meals they may choose to instead deal amount of acid damage equal to Double their con modifier a round. They may also choose to turn any dose within them into an acid splash attack dealing 3d6 Acid damage in the determined area. Alchemical Body: 5 Ranks Alchemy, Brew Potion A slimes body is considered as Mundane Tools and an Alchemist lab for creating alchemical items but still need some sort of materials in order to make their potions and items. Items can only be made in this manner a number of times equal to their Con Mod but do not count against their normal Doses allowed.(edited) Favored Class Bonuses. Alchemist: mutagens last +5 minutes more. Barbarian: gain 1/2 DR/slashing that stacks with the "Absorbing body" feat. Fighter: +1/4 bravery Wizard/Sorcerer: +1/3 damage to any spells with the acid descriptor Category:Race